Information technology and the computer industry are highly developed now. People rely heavily on computer systems. Therefore, computer servers with high calculation capacity and high stability are important for computer systems. Due to increasingly reduced office space, area occupied by computer servers must also be reduced. Computer servers maintain a high degree of stability to serve users, and the space occupied by one computer server is usually greater than or equal to that of a desktop computer. The management of computer servers is difficult and space utilization is tightened. Some normal companies have 2 or 3 computer servers, while some others may have more than a thousand computer servers. Computer server management and space utilization become more critical in companies with more computer servers.
A 1U computer server assembled on a standard 1U server rack is the mainstream computer server arrangement. Each standard layer of the rack is about 1.75 inches (about 4.5 centimeters), so that the 1U server and the rack effectively conserve occupational space of the computer servers. Moreover, the 1U servers and racks are more efficiently controlled because the 1U servers and racks can be centrally managed and easily stacked. Normally, hardware used in the 1U server is provided with a smaller size and lower height to fit the thickness limitation of 1.75 inches.
A server system is convenient to use because the server system provides a large storing space and a stable processing environment. To maintain the stable processing environment, the heat sink for cooling the central processing unit (CPU) is very important. Due to the dimension limitation of the components configured in the 1U sever rack, typically stable fixing components for fixing the heat sink of the CPU on a motherboard are screws. However, the screws and the heat sink are normally made of metal and may touch the motherboard to scratch the motherboard or damage electric circuits thereon while installing the heat sink on the motherboard.